League of Lordaeron Ranks
The League of Lordaeron has multiple ranks in it's service. These ranks vary on privilages and responsibility, but still mantain the constant of dedication to the League of Lordaeron and ability to prove oneself on and off the field of combat. Ranks Private The rank of private is the first rank in the League of Lordaeron. It is the bottom of the ladder, to say the least, but earning it shows that you have at least shown dedication to the League. Corporal The rank of corporal is the second rank in the League of Lordaeron. It shows that you have dedicated yourself to the cause of reclaiming Lordaeron, and usually you are beginning to be respected thoughout the League. You must always show that you are dedicated to what is right and you have faith in your comrades. Sergeant The rank of sergeant is the third rank in the League of Lordaeron. You are finally getting up the ladder. You are even allowed to lead operations if you have proven yourself well equiped enough. It is now more than ever you must show dedication and most remain ready for anything. Lieutenant The rank of lieutenant is the fourth rank in the League of Lordaeron, and the first officer rank. This rank runs the show when their superiors can't. You have the ability to bring people into the League, or remove them if necessary. Use your power wisely. You are a role model to all, within and outside the League. You must continue to show that you are dedicated and you won't forget how important the people below you are. Captain The rank of Captain is the fifth rank in the League of Lordaeron, and the most important, save the major and commander. Captains are given responsibilty to their own squads, although it has been known for more than one captain for a squad. There are four squads, The Paladin Squad, the Warrior Squad, the Caster Squad, and the Ranger Squad. By this rank, you must have earned the respect of all your superiors, you must know how to act in your roll in combat, and you must always show proper edict to all. You are a shining beacon for the League and Lordaeron. Major The rank of major is a rank only kept by one person in the League of Lordaeron. The major is the right-hand man of the Leader of the League. He knows how to make successful tactics, how to lead his soldiers in battle, and what each person is capable of. It is now you have shown how you are what Lordaeron is about; Honor, Dedication, Respect, and Might, all of these make up you. Commander The rank of commander is the final rank kept in the League of Lordaeron, and only one position is available. The commander knows his men and women of the League. He knows how to run operations in the League, he knows how to solve issues others might cower and give up at, and he always shows others Lordaeron's truest might. If you ever reach this rank, you will have the respect of everyone, not only in the League, not only in Lordaeron, not even just the Alliance, but all factions, whether it be Horde, Scourge, or another faction. You are leading the way to restoring Lordaeron to it's once glory. Veteran A verteran is someone within the League that has shown themselves adapt to be what Lordaeron needs, but is unable, whether it be due to age, disability, or another reason. Veterns don't usually appear in League affairs, but remain important, for they help give the current leaders of the League of Lordaeron insight and advice. A vetern can re-enter the League's combat ranks if they choose. Retired Ranks *Enlisted *Citizen *Knight *Ambassador